This invention relates generally to a circuit for controlling a rice cooker and particularly to a circuit for controlling a rice cooker using a microprocessor.
With the conventional microcomputer-controlled rice cooker, control of the normal steps of soaking, cooking, supplemental cooking and warming, etc. are carried out based on a program, and each step is shown on a display. An explanatory program, which is a copy of the normal steps of the rice cooker, is stored in the microcomputer and a shunt connector is provided in a special section of the rice cooker. The shunting operation of the connector makes it possible to indicate the steps of soaking, cooking, and supplemental cooking and warming, without turning on the cooking heater and warming heater, resulting in a faster display of the steps. This is advantageous for sales personnel, who describe the operation of the rice cooker, when trying to sell the rice cooker in the stores.
With the above conventional structure, one input port of the microcomputer is used exclusively for selection of the explanatory program. This requires a microcomputer with many input ports and a special shunt connector, which increases the total cost of the device.